cahistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
1920 - 1929
Remember: items marked with an * occurred as they did in our time line (OTL). Note that while many of the events without an * did occur in OTL, they didn't happen in quite the way described here, or at quite the same time. If you really just have to know how things played out in OTL, feel free to do the research. 19 Jan 1920 * The United States Senate votes against joining the League of Nations 1 Mar 1920 * Syria is declared an independent nation, under the rule of King Faisal I 1 Apr 1920 The United States government agrees to sell the Alaska territory to the Russian government of Nicholas II for a price equivalent to the price paid by the United States to purchase the territory in the first place, plus ten percent. 5 Apr 1920 The (now former) Alaska Territory is christened as Alyeska by Nicholas II, and his capital in the town of Anchorage is renamed Novy Petrograd. 23 Apr 1920 * The Turkish Council is founded by Mustafa Kemal Ataturk. It denounces the government of Sultan Mehmed VI and announces a temporary constitution. 4 Jun 1920 * The Treaty of Trianon is signed, ending World War I with Hungary 10 Aug 1920 * The Treaty of Sèvres is signed, ending World War I with the Ottoman Empire 26 Aug 1920 * The 19th Amendment to the US constitution is ratified, giving women the right to vote. 19 Jan 1921 A treaty signed between El Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras, Nicaragua and Costa Rica formed a (second) Federal Republic of Central America (the first having died in 1840) (OTL, this did not include Nicaragua, and fell apart by the end of the year) 21 Jan 1921 * Women get the right to vote in Sweden 25 Feb 1921 * The Red Army enters Georgian capital Tbilisi and installs a Moscow-directed communist government. 4 Mar 1921 * Warren G. Harding is inaugurated as the 29th President of the United States 13 Mar 1921 * The Russian White Army captures Mongolia from China. Major General Roman Ungern von Sternberg declares himself ruler. Tsar Nicholas II in Alyeska is hesitant to offer congratulations because although this is a victory over the Russian 'rebel forces', it also could sour relations with China. 11 July 1921 * The Red Army captures Mongolia from the White Army and establishes the Mongolian People's Republic. 1 Aug 1921 * The United States formally ends World War I, declaring a peace with Germany. 23 Aug 1921 * King Faisal I of Iraq is crowned in Baghdad. 6 Dec 1921 * The Anglo-Irish Treaty establishing the Irish Free State, an independent nation incorporating 26 of Ireland's 32 counties, is signed in London. 28 Feb 1922 * The United Kingdom ends its protectorate over Egypt through a Unilateral Declaration of Independence. 15 Mar 1922 * Faud I, Sultan of Egypt, becomes King of Egypt 28 Oct 1922 * Benitto Mussolini becomes Prime Minister of Italy as the head of a new Fascist government. 1 Nov 1922 * The Ottoman Empire is abolished, and the last Sultan, Mehmet VI, abdicates his throne. 4 Nov 1922 * In Egypt, British archaeologist Howard Carter and his men find the entrance to Pharaoh Tutankhamun's tomb in the Valley of the Kings. 30 Dec 1922 (OTL except for Nicholas' declaration) Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, and the Transcaucasia come together to form the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. From Alyeska, Tsar Nicholas II denounces the new union as "a banding together of pirates, radicals, and traitors, who are less interested in the Russian People and are more interested in the contents of Russian pockets." 9 Mar 1923 * Following the third in a series of strokes, which leaves him bedridden and unable to speak, Vladimir Lenin is forced to step down as Chairman of the Soviet government. 24 Jul 1923 * The Treaty of Lausanne, settling the boundaries of modern Turkey, is signed in Switzerland by Greece, Bulgaria and other countries that fought in the First World War. This markes the establishment of the Republic of Turkey after more than 600 years of imperial rule. 2 Aug 1923 * U.S. President Warren G. Harding, dies of a heart attack and is succeeded by Vice President Calvin Coolidge as President of the United States. 29 Oct 1923 * Kemal Ataturk elected first President of the Turkish Republic 21 Jan 1924 * Following the death of Vladimir Lenin, Joseph Stalin immediately begins to purge his rivals to clear the way for his leadership. 1 Feb 1924 * In a move condemned roundly from Alyeska, the United Kingdom officially recognizes the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. The British also maintain their recognition of Alyeska, which causes friction between the British & Soviet governments. 2 Jun 1924 * U.S. President Calvin Coolidge signs the Indian Citizenship Act of 1924 into law, granting citizenship to all Native Americans born within the territorial limits of the United States. 26 Dec 1926 * Hirohito becomes Japanese Emperor, following the death of Emperor Taisho 12 Apr 1927 * The Chinese civil war, between communist and nationalist forces, begins. 2 Jul 1928 * The right to vote in the UK is extended to women. 25 Aug 1928 * Ahmet Zogu is proclaims himself King Zog I of Albania (he is crowned on September 1). 6 Jan 1929 * The Albanian missionary sister Agnes Gonxha Bojaxhiu, later known as Mother Teresa, arrives in Calcutta from Ireland to begin her work among India's poorest and sickest. 4 Mar 1929 * Herbert Hoover is sworn in as the 31st President of the USA 29 Oct 1929 * Three multi-digit percentage drops (across the last four days) wipe out more than $30 billion from the New Amsterdam Stock Exchange (10 times greater than the annual budget of the federal government).